Unintentional Affairs
by Chance'sLyrics
Summary: L was young, naive. He gave into his desires, but only once. And that's all it took. He doesn't know her real name but now her face plagues his mind when a string of murders reminds him of a certain woman. Can he control his needs and emotions in front of her? Who will prevail, Justice or Insanity?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes - So I'm fully aware that I have three stories out currently. All of which will not be forgotten I swear, but this story is for a very special someone who wants to practice her ability to draw a story line and has requested that I give her a story line. So this is her story line, and if you enjoy the story line by default that's great. Leave comments but if you're going to say some stupid shit like that's not how the characters would act then don't say anything. Enjoy.**

**oOo**

It was mid-April. Everything was calm, and there was little to do in the hotel L currently claimed as his residence.

It had been a practical choice, but for once he wished that he wasn't the awkward kid that didn't have a real family. He wished that for once he was normal.

Even though he fully acknowledged that the very term was a social standard created by those elitists that wanted to destroy the esteem by those deemed different. But his argument pertaining to normality wasn't one that was currently flashing through his mind.

He was young, male, and was curious about the female figure. He craved experience and knowledge in all fields and this one was no different. It held certain risks, but it also reeked of an unclaimed reward that every male his age wanted to know.

He checked that all was safe, clear. He knew that Watari was most likely finding companionship of his own. Unless of course his suspicions of the older man were correct and Watari was indeed asexual.

But at this point the rebellious genius didn't stay to satisfy that curious pull. Instead he went in search of people, a place of gathering that allowed women to scout for a potential mate. In which case they paired off with the potential in order to grasp the adequacy of their partner in a desperate attempt at finding a relationship of some kind. Most of which, statistics proved, were destined for failure and meant absolutely nothing to one or both parties involved.

Exactly what he was looking for, but L was no fool. He knew and understood that based on location his potentials would either raise in rating or would greatly decline.

A watering hole perhaps. Somewhere that wasn't too loud, because the uneven tempered detective couldn't handle a situation that mirrored those of bad reality television scenarios.

Instead he walked, luckily he had remembered to dress appropriately (foot wear and all) for the occasion. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but he knew that he'd recognize the place when it came down to visually appealing to his desires.

He walked for an hour, maybe half of that, but his intuition had been proven right when he reached the doors of a bar called 'Gate Keeper'. He didn't understand the draw to the gothic scene, but something told him that perhaps it was the abnormality of each individual he saw cross the threshold.

He most likely wouldn't have to deal with the rejection with which he was usually met. Of course he hadn't expected her.

Long legs that tantalizing lead up to the leather skirt that stopped about mid-thigh. A silver chain hung at her hips and her belly was exposed, leaving him shaking ever so slightly. His eyes moved slowly up to her rather large breasts that were held by a rather skimpy bikini top. Her hair was a brilliant shade of Amber and her skin was the perfect shade of light brown, he could almost feel the contours of her body under his finger tips.

In this moment L lost all shreds of intelligence, and the young gangly detective moved over to her and bodily asked if he had any chance of accompanying her home.

She smiled at him, her eyes surveying him. Examining him, but he hadn't noticed. He hadn't seen the predatory look in her eyes as her pierced tongue slide out to dampen her glossy lips. The slight pinkish tinge told him strawberry gloss. He wasn't quite sure how he knew what flavor her lip gloss would be but he did know that he would love to experience the flavor first hand. He had always loved strawberries.

He took in every detail about her, his wide eyes soaking in everything that was this beautiful creature.

Slowly she stuck her hand out, waiting for him to grasp it in his hand. And it took a while before he slowly took the hand in his, and as elequently as he could, he brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the smooth expansion of skin.

"My name is Angelina," she smiled, the false name sounding like honey on those soft shining lips. The detective could see this name was false, he knew that she was trying to trick him for one reason or another, and in any other situation he may have steered clear of her. But it was too late, he was already caught up in the woman's charm and charisma.

The poor boy didn't stand a chance, and neither did his innocence.

Before his mind could catch up with the actions of his body he was laying on a plush bed, his head resting on a soft ivory pillow as his goddess lowered herself onto his throbbing errection. Everything was working quickly, their bodies pushing together as he gained confidence. He knew the statistics of a situation such as this, he didn't want to let himself release too early because statistically speaking men tended to be the first to...

His mind went blank as she slammed her strawberry stained lips against his, a thin trail of salva left in the wake of the kiss as she ripped her lips away from his. He could feel her movements around him, her body twitching as the coil in her stomach twisted just a little tighter.

Growing in confidence and desperation to please, he twisted their bodies, bringing her to rest in a position very similar to the one that he had been in before. Giving him control. He fumbled clumsily about as he thrusted, keeping his face buried in her shoulder. He still had little to no real understanding of what he was doing on an intellectual level, all he knew was that it felt good and he never wanted this moment to end.

But as all perfect moments do, it came to an end. Leaving both panting and sweat covered, the smells of sex perminating through the sheets and sticking to their bodies. L was tired, all he wanted to do was sleep.

He watched Angelina, her hair splayed around her as she laid, eyes already closed and lips parted ever so softly. He gently placed a kiss to her forehead, pulling the sheets up around their bodies and closing his eyes. Something told him that he wouldn't be the same in the morning, but right now it didn't matter. He was content for now, she was here in his arms, and he didn't know how much longer he'd get that pleasure.

Slowly his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Not feeling when the woman that he had just made love to got up. Not hearing her gather her clothes and dress in the dark. Not feeling the soft kiss that was placed gently above his brow. He was blissfully unaware, and would remain that way for a few more hours until Watari called him in the morning to inquire his whereabouts.

But, when he woke up it dawned on him that this was what he had wanted. In his line of work, with the burden he held on his shoulders, he didn't believe that a relationship of any kind would thrive. He wasn't to get attached and his logical side confirmed this, but something inside of him, on some level, he felt the hurt of being left.

He understood what it was like to want more than what was possible. And in that moment, L actually felt just a bit more human.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years had passed and his intuition had once again been correct. He had never been the same since Angelina, and it was a strange feeling for the young detective. Rather alienating if he was being perfectly honest with himself but as it always does, time moved on.

L faced criminal after criminal (metaphorically speaking) and been the reason for one hundred and seven convictions. Not that he was counting. But if he was, he'd come to the conclusion that his reputation was that of an excellent detective with impressive deductive reasoning skills.

But if you asked Watari he'd smile and shake his head, because he could see the things that L tried to hide. He could see the pain that the young man tried to keep away from everyone. Hell he could see it because not only did he know L better than anyone, but he had been through something similar in his younger days.

Right now though, Watari was watching the young man shift through potential cases, his lips twitching up ever so slightly as he glanced at a case and could name who had committed the crime within ten minutes.

"You're getting slow," he teased as he placed the piece of strawberry cake in front of the sugar addict. "It's been nearly seven minutes since you've commented."

L had gone silent as he stared at the folder marked 'Ark'. Watari was familiar with the case. The information that he had, told him that the killer often selected victims in a seemingly random style. No two victims were anything alike, all but one little detail. They all bore angel wings on the back of their neck, which was the origin of the name Ark, given to this killer by the media, of course.

"Is everything alright L?" His question hung in the air as he attempted to see the young man's face.

The detective was quiet for a while longer. This case, Ark, whoever that was, was something of a mystery. One that the detective needed to solve. He didn't know who this person was, he wasn't sure if the killer was male or female. The information that he had in his hands wasn't everything. There were no crime scene photos.

Nothing of importance was here. Only the basics.

L growled a bit in frustration. He hated when cases were sent to him in this fashion. What, exactly, do the cops expect him to do when everything about the case is still at their headquarters?

"Watari, prepare a connection with the Stockton Police Department. I believe that this case my prove to be fruitful."

With a nod Watari went about making preparations.

oOo

**Sorry for the short Chapter guys. I rewrote it twice now, and its still outrageously short. So I guess this is what we get. As always leave comments, don't be an ass.**


End file.
